


Così innalza inni alla luna

by BlackFriday



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFriday/pseuds/BlackFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Rakuen è insieme la meta e la sua supplica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Così innalza inni alla luna

Zoppica a muso chino aggredito dal bianco abbacinante del gelo. 

La tempesta sferza e un lupo, rimasto solo, non può far altro che aggrapparsi più saldo a se stesso.  
La perdita del branco è uno squarcio sempre vivo, non un banale taglio che guarirà leccando. 

Tuttavia adesso c'è qualcosa nel vento, uno scopo, la speranza di un mondo; il pelo gli si drizza mentre col naso ne coglie ancora la traccia: il profumo dei fiori di luna. La fragranza gli sconvolge l'istinto e lo chiama, gli impone una scelta che esclude ogni altra strada. 

Così Kiba innalza inni alla luna, il Rakuen è insieme la meta e la sua supplica. 

**Author's Note:**

> La drabble ha partecipato al contest [In sole 110 parole...o quasi!](http://www.freeforumzone.com/d/11262846/In-sole-110-parole-o-quasi-/discussione.aspx/1) indetto da Mokochan sul forum di EFP, classificandosi prima (parimerito).  
>  Prima manciata di parole che io abbia mai scritto su Wolf's Rain, approfittando di casualità varie: una recente ri-visione dell'anime, il contest e la voglia di scrivere qualcosina di nuovo (nonostante il poco tempo). Potrebbe diventare una raccolta un domani, dipenderà dall'ispirazione immagino.  
>  Grazie del passaggio e della lettura!  
>  B.F.


End file.
